Christmas Eve of My Life Translated
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: Kurapika was captured by The Gen'ei Ryodan. Now it's Christmas Eve, and she felt very lonely. She didn't know that it would be the one of the best Christmas Eve in her life. It's an Indonesian version! R&R please!


DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

flower scent (for the original fic, she asked me to do a favour for translating it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Kurapika was captured by The Gen'ei Ryodan. Now it's Christmas, and she's very lonely. She didn't know that it would be the one of the best Christmas Eve in her life.

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for Christmas Eve of My Life by flower scent.

A/N :

Ok, special for the Indonesian readers!^O^

Ini persembahan khusus dari flower scent dan aku sendiri pastinyaa…

I like this, I tell you it's beautiful…I want you all to enjoy this too!

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya lemah rembulan, duduklah suatu sosok di atas tempat tidur kecil yang sederhana. Sosok itu diam tak bergerak. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan rambut pirang yang jatuh hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Tangannya yang saling menggenggam erat bertumpu di atas kedua lututnya. Keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta itu tengah bersedih, terpancar aura yang suram dari dirinya, walau pada saat yang sama seluruh dunia tengah berbahagia dan bergembira bersama karena Natal.

Ya, sekarang adalah Malam Natal. Semua orang tengah menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama keluarga, tetangga dan teman-teman. Saling memberikan hadiah di bawah pohon Natal besar yang dihias dengan indah, menyanyikan lagu-lagu Natal, menikmati makanan sambil duduk berbincang-bincang di meja yang tertata rapi dan penuh dengan makanan lezat di atasnya.

Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya? Ia kesepian, terkekang dan terkurung, tanpa seorangpun di sisinya. Ia tak memiliki apapun. Tentu saja ia sudah tak memiliki keluarga lagi, karena ia telah kehilangan keluarganya dalam pembantaian tragis yang dilakukan oleh Gen'ei Ryodan lima tahun yang lalu.

Ia juga tidak memiliki teman, ya…sebenarnya ia punya teman tapi ia tidak dapat bersama mereka karena sekelompok orang yang sama dengan yang telah membunuh keluarganya, menangkapnya tiga bulan yang lalu. Mereka pun mengancam, akan melukai teman-temannya jika dia mencoba untuk melarikan diri, sehingga dia terpaksa menghabiskan seluruh waktunya bersama para anggota Gen'ei Ryodan atau sendirian di kamarnya yang gelap seperti yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini.

Kurapika bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengeluh atas kondisi yang harus dihadapinya. Ia melatih dirinya untuk dapat menerima semua hal buruk yang menimpa dan mencoba menjalani hidupnya sendiri. Namun saat ini, seluruh kekuatan dan semangat juang Kurapika untuk hidup telah lenyap…meninggalkan dirinya bagaikan boneka porselen yang rusak.

Kurapika tidak pernah merasa sangat kesepian seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan saat ia hidup sendiri setelah kematian seluruh sukunya. Kurapika merasa tak berdaya, dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa iri pada semua orang di dunia yang saat ini tengah menikmati waktu mereka dalam kebahagiaan.

Kurapika merasa bahwa surga telah melupakan keberadaannya, ia pikir Tuhan tidak menciptakan kebahagiaan untuknya. Tidak ada baju baru, hadiah, keluarga, teman-teman, makanan hangat yang lezat, senyum bahagia, lagu-lagu yang gembira…tidak ada apapun untuk seorang keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta.

Kurapika merasakan tetesan cairan hangat mengalir dari matanya yang menyala merah. Air mata. Ya, dia menangis. Setelah lima tahun menahan air mata, sekarang air mata Kurapika memilih untuk melawan kehendaknya dan mengalir jatuh dari matanya.

Kurapika mencoba menghapus air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya, namun air matanya selalu jatuh kembali. Akhirnya Kurapika menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya menangis.

Setelah menangis selama lebih dari satu jam, gadis berambut pirang itu jatuh tertidur di tempat tidurnya yang kecil, di sebuah kamar yang gelap, di mana Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan, Kuroro Lucifer, menyuruhnya untuk tinggal.

Di luar gedung tua di mana Kurapika sedang tidur, sekelompok orang tampak sedang bekerja dengan cepat. Beberapa orang dari mereka menghias sebuah pohon Natal besar, beberapa orang lagi menyiapkan berbagai hadiah sementara yang lainnya lagi memasak dan menyiapkan meja besar dengan berbagai macam makanan lezat terhidang di atasnya.

Mereka menyembunyikan auranya dengan menggunakan Zetsu dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan banyak kehebohan sehingga tidak akan mengganggu Kurapika yang tengah tertidur karena mereka ingin membuat kejutan untuknya. Orang-orang itu adalah sepuluh orang anggota Gen'ei Ryodan beserta pemimpin mereka, dua orang bocah, seorang pria muda, seorang wanita berperawakan pendek dan seorang pria bertubuh besar. Mereka sibuk menyiapkan Pesta Malam Natal itu.

Kuroro mengawasi semua kelompok dan memastikan tidak ada yang terlewat sedikitpun.

"Cepat semuanya, sudah tidak banyak lagi waktu yang tersisa," kata pria berambut hitam itu, mendorong semua orang untuk menyelesaikan semuanya secepat mungkin. Ia sangat bersemangat untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Kurapika nanti saat gadis itu melihat apa yang mereka lakukan untuknya.

"Kami hanya memerlukan waktu sepuluh menit lagi untuk menyelesaikan dekorasi pohon ini," kata si ahli komputer dengan ceria.

"Danchou, kami sudah selesai memasak tapi kami masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menyiapkan mejanya," kata seorang gadis berambut biru, Machi, tetap dengan nada suaranya yang dingin.

"Dancou, kelompok kami sudah selesai," lapor Hisoka, seorang badut berambut merah, dengan senang dan nada suara yang dilagukan. "Kami telah menyiapkan semua hadiah dan meletakkannya di bawah Pohon Natal."

"Bagus Hisoka, sekarang tolonglah kelompok lain yang belum menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka," perintah Kuroro.

"Baik, Danchou," jawab Hisoka dengan antusias. Ia segera melompat pergi menuju kelompok tempat Machi melakukan pekerjaannya.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, semuanya telah selesai. Mereka berkumpul mengelilingi Kuroro. Kuroro memeriksa hasil pekerjaan mereka dan memujinya. Lalu ia menyatakan bahwa sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk membangunkan Kurapika dan mulai berpesta.

"Machi dan Shizuku, bangunkan Kurapika tapi jangan tunjukkan kegembiraan apapun, aku tak ingin dia tahu sebelum sampai di sini," perintah Kuroro dengan gaya khasnya yang dingin.

"Baik," jawab Machi dan Shizuku. Mereka berbalik pergi menuju gedung tua untuk membangunkan dan menjemput Kurapika ke tempat pesta.

Sementara itu, Kuroro tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Ia merasa bingung dengan semua tindakannya. Perilaku dan sikap dinginnya mulai berubah sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Perubahan itu semakin meningkat sedikit demi sedikit. Awalnya, Kuroro tak menyadari semua perubahan itu namun para anak buahnya memperhatikan bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Tentu saja Kuroro menyangkal dan meyakinkan mereka bahwa mereka salah.

Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Kuroro mulai menyadari ada yang aneh pada dirinya tapi ia belum tahu pasti apa itu. Akhirnya Kuroro menyadari, bahwa orang yang telah membuatnya berubah adalah seorang anggota baru Gen'ei Ryodan, Si Gadis Pirang Kuruta.

Ya, perasaannya terhadap Kurapika berkembang. Perasaan itu membantu mencairkan gunung es dalam hati Kuroro. Namun untuk alasan tertentu, Kuroro mencoba memerangi perasaan itu. Ia meyakini bahwa memiliki perasaan untuk seseorang adalah suatu kelemahan, dan dirinya sebagai seorang Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan tidak boleh memiliki kelemahan apapun.

Namun sekarang Kuroro telah berubah pikiran. Ia mengetahui bahwa perasaan itu bukan suatu kelemahan, melainkan sumber kekuatan sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membahagiakan gadis yang ia cintai dengan mengadakan pesta untuknya. Kuroro meminta Hisoka untuk menghubungi dan mengundang teman-teman Kurapika agar bersama-sama mengadakan Pesta Natal dan membuat Kurapika lebih gembira.

Akhirnya di sinilah mereka, pesta telah siap dan Kuroro merasa puas dengan semua itu. Dengan tidak sabar ia menunggu kedatangan Kurapika untuk merayakan Natal bersama.

Kurapika tengah bermimpi tentang Malam Natal yang dialaminya dulu, saat ia masih kecil, bersama dengan keluarganya sebelum pembantaian itu terjadi. Kurapika tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Namun mimpi indahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dan guncangan pelan di bahunya.

Perlahan, Kurapika membuka matanya. Ia disambut oleh tatapan dua pasang mata milik Machi dan Shizuku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan di jam seperti ini?" tanya Kurapika dengan masih mengantuk.

"Danchou ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Shizuku tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun terlihat di wajahnya.

"Sekarang?"

"Ya, kau harus ikut kami sekarang," jawab Machi tegas.

"Baiklah, beri aku waktu sebentar untuk mengganti piyama yang kukenakan ini dengan baju lain."

"Baik, cepatlah," kata Machi sambil mengajak Shizuku keluar kamar.

Setelah Kurapika selesai berganti pakaian dan menyisir rambut pirangnya, ia bergabung dengan Machi dan Shizuku yang segera mengiringnya keluar gedung.

Saat yang lainnya merasakan kehadiran Kurapika, mereka langsung mengambil tempat dan bersiap untuk mengejutkan gadis itu. Kurapika merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, namun ia tidak tahu apa itu maka Kurapika hanya diam dan berjalan di belakang Machi dan Shizuku tanpa membuat keributan apapun.

Ketika ketiga orang gadis itu tiba di tempat pesta, semua orang menyerukan Selamat Natal secara bersamaan sambil menyalakan kembang api. Mereka pun menyalakan lampu-lampu kecil berwarna-warni yang tergantung di Pohon Natal.

Kurapika terdiam di tempatnya berdiri melihat semua itu. Ia bahkan mengucek matanya untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa saat ini ia sedang dalam keadaan sadar. Kurapika mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua anggota Gen'ei Ryodan hingga akhirnya tertuju pada teman-temannya.

Kurapika tak dapat mempercayai matanya sendiri. Teman-temannya benar-benar ada di sini bersamanya! Ia menghampiri mereka dan memeluk satu per satu dengan erat, terutama Senritsu.

Saat Kurapika sadar dari keterkejutannya, ia segera membanjiri teman-temannya dengan berbagai pertanyaan,

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu di mana tempatku berada? Kenapa kalian mempertaruhkan nyawa dan menghampiri Gen'ei Ryodan? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Apakah mereka membuat kalian terluka?"

Leorio segera membungkam mulut Kurapika dengan tangannya untuk menghentikan semua pertanyaan gadis itu. Leorio mengatakan padanya bahwa mereka tidak ingin menghabiskan malam ini hanya untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Leorio bilang, mereka harus bersama-sama menikmati pesta, menikmati makanan lezat dan saling bertukar hadiah. Kurapika pun setuju, lalu ia dan teman-temannya segera bergabung dengan yang lain.

Kurapika memperhatikan bahwa di tempat itu ada sebuah piano, biola dan gitar. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena heran. Namun hal itu segera terjawab saat ia melihat tiga orang dengan sukarela bersedia memainkan lagu-lagu Natal untuk mereka semua.

Kurapika melihat Senritsu duduk di atas sebuah kursi kecil di depan piano, Killua mengambil gitar dan Kuroro memegang biola. Ia tidak terkejut melihat Senritsu dan Killua bermain musik, tapi aneh baginya melihat Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan memegang alat musik yang menakjubkan seperti biola.

Kuroro, Killua dan Senritsu mulai bermain music. Mereka memainkan lagu Jingle Bells, We Wish You A Merry Christmas, Santa Claus is Coming Tonight dan lagu-lagu Natal lainnya, sementara yang lainnya bernyanyi mengiringi musik, bertepuk tangan bahkan menari.

Setelah selesai, Hisoka berdiri di depan. Hisoka mengumumkan bahwa ia mempunyai teka-teki dan hadiah untuk mereka yang berhasil menjawab teka-teki tersebut. Nilai hadiahnya akan meningkat sesuai dengan tingkat kesulitan teka-tekinya. Semua menyambut permainan itu dengan antusias.

Hisoka memulainya dengan teka-teki yang sederhana, yang dapat dijawab oleh Gon, Nobunaga, Phinx dan Leorio. Mereka pun mendapatkan hadiah yang sederhana pula. Lalu permainan menjadi semakin sulit hingga akhirnya hanya Kuroro, Kurapika dan Shalnark yang dapat menjawabnya. Mereka berhasil mendapatkan banyak hadiah dari Hisoka.

Setelah bermain teka-teki, semua merasa lapar. Mereka segera menghampiri meja makan dan menikmati semua makanan lezat yang ada di sana. Saat makan makanan penutup, Killua sangat senang. Ia makan banyak makanan manis dan coklat. Setelah kenyang dan puas menikmati hidangan, tibalah saatnya berbagi hadiah.

Kurapika merasa agak malu karena ia tidak menyiapkan hadiah apapun untuk teman dan rekannya. Namun yang lainnya meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa itu tidak masalah. Kurapika berjanji, ia akan membawakan mereka hadiah esok hari.

Satu per satu dari mereka mulai memberikan hadiahnya pada Kurapika.

Gon memberinya scarf merah putih buatan Bibi Mito dan sarung tangan wol. Killua membawa sekotak besar coklat terbaik untuk Kurapika. Kurapika menerimanya dengan tersenyum lebar dan pelukan hangat. Lalu Leorio memberinya sekotak penuh peralatan make up. Ia menggoda Kurapika dengan mengatakan bahwa seorang Hunter wanita yang kuat pun harus cantik. Hal itu membuat Leorio menerima sebuah tamparan di wajahnya sebagai ucapan terimakasih dari Kurapika. Yang lain menertawakan pria itu.

Senritsu memberi gelang perak, dan Basho yang muncul di pertengahan pesta dengan kostum Santa memberinya sebuah tas kulit berwarna putih. Kurapika pun berterimakasih dengan sepenuh hati.

Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah saat ia mengetahui bahwa semua anggota Gen'ei Ryodan pun menyiapkan hadiah untuknya. Shalnark, Coltopi dan Bonorenof mengumpulkan uang mereka bersama-sama dan membelikan sebuah laptop untuk Kurapika. Phinx membawakannya sebotol parfum mahal, Feitan memberi sebuah jam tangan wanita yang mahal pula. Kurapika tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Sementara Machi memberinya gaun merah yang indah dan mantel berwarna putih, lalu Shizuku memberinya satu set buku berharga. Nobunaga memberi Kurapika dua bilah pedang seperti yang dulu pernah dimiliki gadis itu. Kurapika mengeluarkan kedua bilah pedang tersebut dari sarungnya dan mengaguminya. Ia tahu, pastilah Nobunaga sendiri yang membuatnya.

Hisoka memberikan sebuah vas berharga yang dibuat oleh seorang seniman terkenal 200 tahun yang lalu, untuk diisi oleh bunga-bunga kerena Hisoka mengetahui bahwa Kurapika sangat menyukai bunga. Kurapika sangat gembira dapat memiliki vas bunga berharga itu. Kurapika mengucapkan terimakasih, Hisoka pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Franklin tidak pintar membeli hadiah namun ia memiliki tangan yang berbakat sebagai alat untuk membuat hadiah bagi Kurapika. Franklin seorang pelukis yang baik, jadi dia membuat lukisan potret diri Kurapika yang tengah membaca buku. Kurapika sangat menyukainya. Ia berjanji akan menyimpan lukisan itu seumur hidup dan menjaganya dengan baik.

Akhirnya, tibalah giliran Kuroro. Semua tidak sabar menunggu untuk melihat apa yang akan diberikan Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu pada Si Gadis Kuruta. Perlahan Kuroro melangkah mendekati Kurapika dan entah mengapa ia terlihat gugup. Semua orang menyadari perilaku aneh pria itu.

Saat Kuroro berdiri tepat di hadapan Kurapika, ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke salah satu saku mantel yang ia kenakan dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Kuroro berlutut di hadapan Kurapika dan membuka kotak itu, menampakkan sebuah cincin perak bertatahkan berlian berukuran besar. Kuroro pun bertanya pada Kurapika dengan lembut,

"Bersediakah kau menerima hatiku sebagai hadiah Natal?"

Kurapika terkejut dan Kuroro melihat hal itu. Ia merasa hatinya terluka, tapi Kuroro tahu bahwa Kurapika berhak untuk bereaksi seperti itu sebab bagaimanapun Kuroro adalah orang yang merencanakan pembantaian yang menghancurkan idup gadis itu. Tapi Kuroro merasa optimis bahwa bisa saja Kurapika memaafkannya dan memberinya kesempatan.

Semua anggota Gen'ei Ryodan dan teman-teman Kurapika tercengang, mulut mereka menganga seperti orang-orang bodoh saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kuroro beberapa saat lalu. Tapi yang paling mengejutkan mereka adalah saat Kurapika mengangguk perlahan kepada pria yang berlutut di hadapannya.

Semuanya tersentak kaget. Mata hitam Kuroro berbinar bahagia, kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lagi pada Kurapika, sebuah pertanyaan yang paling penting dalam hidup mereka,

"Kurapika, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kurapika berpikir beberapa saat sebelum menjawab lamaran Kuroro,

"Ya," jawab Kurapika malu-malu dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya.

Kuroro meraih tangan kanan Kurapika dan memasangkan cincin yang dipegangnya ke jari manis gadis itu sementara yang lainnya bertepuk tangan, bersiul dan menyerukan ucapan selamat dengan gembira. Mereka pun melanjutkan kembali perayaan Natal dengan disertai pengumuman pertunangan Kuroro dan Kurapika.

Saat tengah malam, semuanya mengakhiri pesta dengan mengucapkan doa untuk diri sendiri dan teman-temnnya. Tentu saja mereka mendoakan hidup yang bahagia untuk Kuroro dan Kurapika serta meminta mereka untuk memiliki banyak anak. Semua berjanji akan menjaga seluruh keturunan pasangan itu.

Setelah selesai, mereka pun mulai memisahkan diri dalam beberapa kelompok untuk membereskan sisa-sisa pesta sebelum menuju ke kamar masing-masing. Sementara yang lain sedang bersih-bersih dan membereskan tempat itu, Kuroro mengajak Kurapika menjauh dari yang lainnya untuk berbicara berdua saja dengan gadis itu.

Setelah mereka tinggal berdua, Kuroro kembali merasa gugup dan kehilangan kata-kata yang sebelumnya sudah ia siapkan. Kuroro pun tidak bisa bicara apa-apa namun Kurapika memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka,

"Kuroro," panggil Kurapika dengan lembut untuk menyadarkan pria itu.

Saat mata mereka bertemu, Kurapika tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Aku ingin berterimakasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku malam ini," kata Kurapika malu-malu.

"Kurapika, apa yang telah aku lakukan bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku," Kuroro berkata dengan nada pasrah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kurapika bingung mendengar kalimat Kuroro yang tak disangka-sangka itu.

"Kurapika, kau memberiku segalanya yang telah hilang dariku bertahun-tahun yang lalu," jawab Kuroro.

"Aku masih belum paham, kata-katamu tidak jelas," protes Kurapika dengan cemberut.

Kuroro tersenyum melihat reaksi Kurapika yang kekanak-kanakkan lalu mencoba menjelaskannya kembali,

"Kau menolongku membangun kembali rasa kemanusiaan yang telah hilang di masa mudaku dulu, kau membuatku dapat merasakan lagi. Denganmu, aku belajar peduli pada orang lain, peduli akan kebutuhan dan perasaan mereka, denganmu aku belajar menghargai apapun yang kumiliki dan aku belajar untuk takut kehilangan semua itu terutama kehilangan dirimu, aku selalu takut kehilanganmu tapi hari ini kau meyakinkan aku dan menenangkan kekacauan dalam diriku saat aku tahu bahwa kau menerimaku dan memberiku kesempatan untuk memiliki hidup yang normal dan memiliki kebahagiaan abadi di sisimu."

Saat Kuroro selesai bicara, ia menoleh pada Kurapika yang berdiri di sampingnya dan menyadari bahwa diam-diam gadis itu menangis. Kuroro merasa takut, mungkin ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganggu Kurapika.

"Apa aku telah membuatmu kecewa dengan apa yang telah kukatakan?" tanya Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu dengan cemas. Terdengar sekilas ketakutan dalam nada suaranya, tapi ia merasa lega saat melihat Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis karena sedih ataupun kecewa, Kuroro, tapi aku menangis karena merasa lega dan bahagia," jelas Kurapika sambil tersenyum lembut untuk meyakinkan Kuroro.

Kuroro terkejut mendengarnya, tapi ia tahu bahwa Kurapika berkata benar. Ia meraih kedua tangan Kurapika dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatmu bahagia sepanjang waktu kita bersama hingga akhir hidupku."

"Aku tahu," kata Kurapika sambil tertawa dan menangis dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Setelah mereka selesai bicara dan yang lainnya selesai membereskan tempat itu, semua menuju ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur. Teman-teman Kurapika pun menginap malam itu.

Saat Kurapika melihat kamarnya kali ini, ia tidak lagi melihatnya sebagai penjara tapi ia merasakan kamarnya sebagai bagian dari surga dan cahaya lemah rembulan menjadi pemandangan terindah yang dilihatnya. Semuanya telah berubah dalam pandangan Kurapika.

Kurapika melangkah menuju jendela kecil di kamar itu, memandang ke langit dan mulai berdoa,

"Tuhan, aku tahu bahwa Kau sedang melihatku sekarang, aku ingin berterimakasih untuk semuanya dan untuk Malam Natal ini. Aku ingin meminta maaf pada-Mu sebab aku telah berpikir bahwa Kau menolakku dan melupakan keberadaanku. Aku buta, pikiranku tertutup hingga aku tidak dapat melihat kasih sayang-Mu untukku. Kau telah memberiku banyak hal menakjubkan dan aku tidak berterimakasih, Kau memberiku teman-teman yang sangat peduli dan keluarga baru untuk kumiliki, bahkan Kau memberiku seseorang untuk mencintaiku dan membantuku membuat sebuah keluarga kecil. Tolonglah, bantu aku untuk menjadi seorang istri dan ibu yang baik di masa depan. Terimakasih dan Selamat Natal Yesus, amin."

Kurapika mengakhiri doanya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas bantal yang empuk dan mulai bermimpi.

THE END

.

.

A/N :

So, what do you think? It's a beautiful story isn't it? Apakah aku menerjemahkannya dengan baik? Memang ada beberapa terjemahan yang diserasikan kembali seupaya lebih nyaman untuk dibaca.

Review please!^^

And at last but not least…biarpun aku tidak merayakan Natal, tapi aku juga ingin mengucapkan Selamat Natal kepada mereka yang merayakannya


End file.
